The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for identifying and managing conflicts between coexisting radio access technologies (RATs) in a wireless device.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
In many cases, a wireless device may have multiple radios corresponding to different RATs which may be transmitting or receiving at the same time. For example, a wireless communication device may use one radio to send and receive wireless local area network (WLAN) communications and another radio to send and receive cellular communications. The proximity of the radios to each other may result in unwanted interference, especially when both of the radios are operating at the same time. Interference between coexisting RATs may be particularly disruptive when the RATs operate on the same frequency or overlapping frequencies, have overlapping harmonics, or result in intermodulation within an active band.